


follow you forever

by falsegljtter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throw away the old and accept the new. It's a part of human nature to always want the greatest. Normally this worked well for people, unless you are Kuroo Tetsurou and you just so happen to be the old. Well it doesn't matter anyway, at least there will always be one who thinks of him as their king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	follow you forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest thing ive ever written i think but i just got the idea in my head after hearing the song kanye by the chainsmokers (specifically the ARVFZ remix which is goldddeeeeennnn)  
> i feel like there isnt enough content for kuroaka smhhh  
> also this is my first oneshot that has a title thats more than one word whattttt  
> enjoy!

For the first time in his life, Kuroo felt an incredible sadness to see the grand castle that had once belonged to him. The black and red flags that had once flown proudly over the structure with his crest on them were replaced. Everything he had built up from the ground, everything he had done to destroy the bad reputation of his father, was now gone. His existence was meaningless. What was the point of protecting and guarding so many people when they would replace him so easily?

“I sincerely hope you aren’t thinking anything stupid King Kuroo.” Tetsurou turned around from his pathetic walk to see his adviser heading towards him. Well not his adviser anymore, Akaashi was the adviser to the king and that was now Daishou.

“Did you forget the past week? I’m no longer a king anymore. What are you doing in the old uniform anyway?” Kuroo looked at his old adviser in confusion, seeing that he wasn’t wearing the signature green and white that Daishou demanded everyone wear. In fact, Kuroo can’t recall anytime since Daishou’s reign began that Akaashi had worn anything green. 

“Are you that much of an idiot? I won’t wear that hideous thing when I have something like this.” Akaashi gestured to the red and black ensemble with a golden lion on the breast pocket. “Now why are you walking with your head so low?”

“At least wait a few minutes after I’ve left the castle to start judging me would you?” Kuroo forced a laugh but Akaashi kept his steely gaze trained on him.

“Maybe if someone had paid me a visit before they decided to leave then I would withhold judgement for a moment,” Akaashi said. 

“Daishou wanted me out as soon as possible. Now why don’t you go back to the castle? I’m sure Daishou is missing the greatest adviser in the world,” Kuroo smiled bitterly when he thought of what would come once he left this castle. There was no one he knew who would risk their lives to help an exiled king. It would’ve been better if Daishou had just killed me, Kuroo mused. A sharp pain had him recoiling in shock.

“You’re thinking something stupid again,” Akaashi huffed while withdrawing his hand.

“Did you just flick me in the forehead?”

“Yes. Now stop acting like I’m going back into the castle. I know it’s hard to believe considering you never follow my advice, but I am your adviser. Not one of that damn snakes henchmen. Will you allow me to stay by your side, your majesty?” Akaashi knelt down in front of Kuroo and he looked up at the castle windows to see his old servants watching him. 

“Akaashi! Get up! Everyone is watching. Why would you want to follow me? I’ve been kicked out of my home, no one in this empire will align with us, and I don’t have any money,” Kuroo repeated back all the troubles that had been plaguing him since Daishou’s arrival.

“I don’t think you know this, but you did pay me for my services and I never had to pay my expenses. Over ten years that gives me quite a large sum. Besides, who says we would need to stay in this empire? I’m sure I can manage to convince a nation to grant you diplomatic immunity as an exiled king,” Akaashi said. “Now, how long are you going to make me kneel here before you agree for me to follow you?”

“Of course. There’s no one I’d rather have by my side.” Kuroo held his hand out for Akaashi and the advisor took it gratefully.

“Let’s go. Come on king, raise your head high. Would you really like Daishou to see you like this in your final moments here?” Akaashi questioned as he straightened to his best posture.

“Where would I be without my adviser?” Kuroo chuckled and straightened up as well, walking out f the gates with his faithful adviser beside him.


End file.
